


Reflections

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Kira isn’t as hard on Quark and his latest profit-making venture as she should have been. Set a few months after “What You Leave Behind”.





	Reflections

As the doors to her office slid open, Colonel Kira Nerys fixed an exhausted, wary eye at the person she had summoned in.

“Quark, would you mind explaining all this?”

Her desk, which was usually flooded with reports and padds, was now covered by dozens of toys. All of which was manufactured on Ferenginar by Quark Manufacturing, a new subsidiary of Quark Enterprises, Inc., as their plastic packaging proudly stated.

“Why, Colonel, if only I had known you bought my whole range, I would have-“

“Just answer the question, Quark.”

“I’m surprised you even have to ask, Colonel. Children all around the galaxy need heroes to look up to; role models to emulate. That’s why I came up with the Heroes of the Alpha Quadrant range of toys, celebrating our triumph in the Dominion War.”

He held up a plush toy which held a passing resemblance to that of Doctor Bashir.

“Soft toys, with no choking hazards for the little ones. Why not inspire them with tales of our Doctor’s integrity and bravery?”

Placing mini-Bashir down and replacing it with a smaller figure of General Martok wielding a _bat’leth_ , Quark continued, “Poseable action figures for older children, complete with accessories. And that’s not all, I also have figures of Captain Sisko. Admiral Ross. The list goes on. Including you, Colonel.”

Kira sighed in frustration and stood up, leaning forward.

“Quark, did you even get permission to produce these toys? I don’t remember you asking me if you could use my face on these playthings.” She caught sight of a figurine that looked like her and shook her head, annoyed.

The Ferengi’s expression (unconvincingly) shifted to that of disappointment.

“Really, Colonel. I’m hurt by your accusations. The images I used as references to design these products were taken from the station’s computer files, all of which were for _public use_. Besides, as stated clearly on my packaging, one strip of latinum is donated to the Bajoran war orphans fund with every toy sold. I thought you, of all people would appreciate that.”

Rolling her eyes, Kira sat back down, her temper cooling.

“Fortunately for you, Quark, I’m a busy person, and I don’t have time to pursue this issue any further. But the next time, I expect you to ask for permission before you make more toys in the likeness of real people. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear, Colonel.”

Quark took that as a sign that he was dismissed, and he was about to depart when Kira’s voice stopped him.

“Oh, and Quark?”

He turned around to see Kira’s face softening, her voice now tinged with melancholy.

“Thank you, for not leaving out Jadzia.”

Bowing his head lightly, Quark ducked out, leaving Kira alone with the toys still scattered all over her table.

* * *

Earlier that day, an inspection of a freighter bound for Bajor had revealed the existence of Quark's new wares, and Kira had ordered the merchandise seized temporarily so she could get to the bottom of the situation. Now that she had finished her conversation with Quark, it was time to return them; to bring some joy to the children of her home world; to give them the childhood she once thought had only existed in dreams.

Pulling out a container hidden under her desk, she begun removing the toys for transport to the freighter.

In went the Chief O’Briens with their tool boxes, followed by the Doctor Bashirs and their surgical kits. The Worfs and their harmless _bat’leths_ were next, as were the Quarks and their fake bricks of latinum – and was that a miniaturized copy of the first article Jake had ever published attached to the toys in his image?

She paused to smile wistfully at the Jadzia dolls, holstering a tricorder. Quark had somehow managed to capture the spark of her eyes and the way she smiled, and Kira had the feeling that her dear, departed friend would have been positively delighted to see herself in toy form. She placed them in carefully and reached for the Ezri toys, looking as confident and radiant as the Ezri she saw each day. Wondering if Ezri would have been appreciative of this as she thought Jadzia would have been, she came across the figures looking exactly like herself. To his credit, Quark had included her earring (and the packaging on her action figure boasted that it was made of real metal), and that was all that mattered to her.

Her table was almost empty when she picked up the Odo toys, and she chuckled. The toy Odos had serious, stern expressions; the look he always had when he was keeping a very close eye on Quark. Yet their lips were upturned to the slightest degree and their eyes gentle, just like the Odo she knew and loved. But he knew that he would have hated being immortalized in plastic, and she made a mental note to never let the toys get into the hands of the Vorta.

Then all that remained were the Benjamin Siskos. All packaged with a baseball not unlike the one currently sitting on her desk, the Emissaries had expressions of determination and trustworthiness. She already knew this would be a best seller in the Bajoran sector, though she also pondered what the Prophets would have thought of all this.

Would They have approved? At least she knew he would.

Gingerly, she tucked the Siskos in and closed the container, tagging it for transport.

Then she opened a channel to Transporter Control and ordered the cargo returned to its freighter, seeing it disappear in shimmering white lights, one step closer to bringing smiles on the faces of her people. Clearing the freighter for transport, she watched as it undocked from its pylon, slowly vanishing from sight. She kept telling herself that she didn’t have the time for this, having countless reports to file and station matters to attend to, and if she didn’t stop this her day would been ruined. Yet she remained at her window, convincing herself that she did the right thing.

Because in the darkness, there was always light. 


End file.
